Unexpected Love
by Made In China1996
Summary: Okay so I decided to re-write this story by editing my old drafts instead of making it into present day. To make the summary short and sweet, Rin has not seen Sesshomaru in ten years, he stopped visiting after she had turned twelve. Please RXR and I'm sorry for being such an indecisive person.


**Rin has not seen Sesshomaru in ten years, he stopped visiting after Rin had turned twelve. Um so that's pretty much it. Also I have a quick note underneath here.**

**Oh my God, I feel so stupid trying to change the plot…I totally just realized I could just edit the old drafts which were done…goodness I feel dumb. I'm very busy in school and I haven't had time to do anything, but work. I've tried to write, edit and update as soon as I could, but school is more important now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, wish I did, but I don't…I'll cry later.**

Rin POV

I have waited ten years, ten years too long, for **_his_** return. I am no longer the once naïve little girl I was ten years ago. I'm twenty-one and I've grown up. I've had many men who showed interest in me, but I refused them all. I wanted a man who didn't want me for status, besides, I was waiting for someone else…someone who would** _never_ **come.

I wasn't waiting for a man, but a demon, the most powerful demon in the world, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He absolutely despises humans, he allowed me to travel with him. Is it wrong to think I was special? I looked up at the night sky and sighed.

I love Lady Kaede and all the people in the village, they were (and still are) very kind to me. I live alone on a hilltop outside of town. In spring, beautiful flowers as far as the eye can see bloom. You can see the most spectacular sunrises and sunsets.

Even though I live near the village, I still can't help but feel lonely. As I grew up I couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to visit me, I felt as if I could feel his eyes following me, looking over me, but when I turned around…no one was there.

A glowing light flew across the sky. A shooting star…I think I remember Kagome telling me about them. If you make a wish, it would come true someday. I closed my eyes, maybe just this once. I haven't believed miracles since I was little, but it doesn't hurt to give it a shot. I wanted to talk with him once, even if it's the last time. I opened my eyes and exhaled. Taking once last look at the starlit sky. I walked inside, wondering what to do from here.

Life as we know it, is too short, and living life to the fullest isn't always easy. There will always complications and obstacles standing in your way. I lost my family to bandits and became temporarily mute, but who wouldn't? The traumatizing experience of losing my family.

The villagers of my previous home resentment against me. Although I'm not one hundred percent innocent, I admit I stole fish from the village pond, I was a thief. The men abused me, but I made no sound to scream out in pain, it wasn't worth causing the trouble. At that time the only one who seemed to care what had happened, was Lord Sesshomaru.

I have never shown fear in front of people or demons, I died twice, but Lord Sesshomaru resurrected me (the first time). I died in a not so pleasant way. A pack of wolves chased me into the forest and killed me. Not the best feeling in the world. The second time, I was in Hell for too long. Lord Sesshomaru's mother brought me back, but to this day I'm not sure what her intentions were.

I asked Kagome for her opinion of my feelings she explained, _"There have been times where Sesshomaru would try to kill InuYasha, but then there were other times when he gave advice and fought alongside of us. He hides his emotions perfectly I never knew what he was thinking."_ I remembered when he used to visit me, he was more tolerant of his half-brother, InuYasha and Kagome.

I've looked at Lord Sesshomaru with great admiration ever since I met him. I think everything changed when I was fifteen or sixteen. I found myself acting nervous and I would blush when I talked about Lord Sesshomaru.

I constantly tried to deny my feelings, but I always knew that I was falling in love. A love that would stay one-sided. All I want, is to see him before my time on Earth is up. I shook my head, and rubbed my temples, this definitely won't end well, after loving him for so long.

I walked back into my house, and eventually got ready for bed. As I stared up at the ceiling, I had just the slightest bit of hope of seeing my Lord, once more.


End file.
